


[Podfic] Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Jaskier | Dandelion Braids Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia's Hair, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, i love my soft idiots, no beta we die like stregobor will one day alone and unprepared, someone help geralt with his hair bc he sure as hell can't do it himself, this is just fluff so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: “That's it,” Ciri tells Geralt. “We're doing something about your hair.”“It's just tangled, that's all,” he says. “I'll be fine.”“Your hair is getting longer,” Jaskier points out. “Since it would be a shame for you to cut it, you should listen to Ciri.”“Yen's hair is longer and she doesn't make a big deal of it.”“We also don't do frequent wrestling matches with drowners,” she counters. Ciri lifts a piece of Geralt's hair, appraising. She doesn't look impressed.“I'm going to braid it,” she decides.Geralt and his hair being a Mess™ evolves into a new tradition for two boyfriends, their adopted daughter and said daughter's cool aunt.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001571) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Recorded for the "My Turn" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

(Cover art by Melancholy Morningstar <3)

**Title:** Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair  
 **Author:** orphan_account  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:15:02, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yrgugtwonxw0efo/Every_Time_You_Passed_Your_Fingers_Through_My_Hair.mp3/file)


End file.
